


All I Wanted Was Ice Cream

by majestyyuj



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Knife Mention, ice cream is a priority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestyyuj/pseuds/majestyyuj
Summary: Where Yuri climbs up Minju's window at 3AM for ice cream. (Cause, priorities.)
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Kudos: 13





	All I Wanted Was Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for minyul nation! it's fluff this time don't worry
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/majestyyuj)

“Finally, time to take a damn break” you say to yourself as you stretch your arms and lean back into your chair, it’s 12AM and all this homework has been driving you insane. Despite it being a friday night where everyone is usually partying, you just stay home to finish your work before another pile stacks up next week. You look at your never ending to-do list and finally cross out another task, **_Fuck it, that’s enough for today._ **

You get up from your seat and get ready for bed, doing the usual routine, turn on Spotify, get that R&B playlist on, and put on a face mask. You get in bed and watch a few episodes of _Carmilla_ , **_dammit why are vampires so attractive?_ ** You notice yourself falling asleep and just call it a night, getting in bed and turning off your bedside lamp.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ You’re startled by the sound of someone knocking, sitting up immediately and grabbing your butterfly knife in your drawer, being a lowkey knife collector does have its perks. You stand behind the curtain and the person on the other side is slowly opening the window, you grab them through the curtain, pull them close, and put the knife to their neck. 

“Ooookay princess, no need for that.” they say with their hands up. You recognize that voice and remove the hood covering their head, “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, JO YURI?” It’s not new that Yuri just climbs up your fence and sneaks into your room, it’s just not everyday she does it so late at night, looking all mysterious dressed in all black with a hoodie. You immediately pull away from her and keep the knife in your drawer.

“WHAT IF I CUT YOUR NECK BY ACCIDENT? THEN WHAT HUH?” 

“Oh calm down, I know you wouldn’t do that. She jumps inside your room and dusts herself off.

“Still! What if I hurt you? What if I-”

“Well I know you can treat me, so that’s not a big deal. I know you won’t hurt me, bub.” 

You sigh and sit down on your bed, “What are you even doing here?” you look at the clock, “What is so important to the both of us that you need to be here at 3AM? Give me a break, Yul.” 

She chuckles slightly and looks at the floor, “Oh uhm don’t hate me but, I--I finished my ice cream. So I came here to see if you had any.” You close your eyes and massage your temples, **_this lady is actually insane._ ** ****

“What?”

“My ice cre-”

“No I heard you the first time. Just- why now? Could you not wait?” she sits on your bed and gives you a pout, **_oh don’t do this to me._ ** She knows you’re whipped for her baby face, and that soft oversized hoodie doesn’t help either. **_Why are you so damn cute?_ **

“Stop using that against me, Yul.” 

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Liar, you know exactly what you’re doing. I’ll go get your damn ice cream.” she laughs and smiles wide, her crescent moon eyes forming, you feel your heart jump a little. 

You sneak downstairs and get ice cream from your freezer, **_this spoiled ass kid, why do I do these things for her?_ **“Hmm… what else should I bring? Water? Milk? Meh, anything will work” you say to yourself, juggling everything in your arms and grabbing spoons on the way. 

“Psst, Yuri open the door!” you scream-whisper at the door, hoping she can hear you. “Jo Yuri! Help me out here!” You try to settle the ice cream on your lap as you stand on one leg, carefully reaching for the doorknob and try to turn it slowly, but it suddenly opens and you fall forwards. You hold on tight and pray that ice cream doesn’t spill all over your floor. Luckily you fall on something soft. “Are we supposed to be dancing, princess?” Yuri’s face is close to yours, seeing the sparkle in her eyes makes you feel things again. You quickly stand up and pull yourself together, thank God she can’t see how red your ears are getting.

“Oh shut up, this only happened cause you didn’t bother to open the door! I hate you so much.” “No you don’t. Just give me the damn ice cream, I wanna watch a movie.” She takes the ice cream from your arms and sits on your bed. 

“Also, ‘til what time were you working tonight?” She raises her eyebrow at you, though you can't take her seriously as she’s struggling to eat her rock-solid, frozen ice cream.

“Uhm, 10PM, why?”

“You’re lying, you stayed up ‘til 1 didn’t you?”

“You don’t know that.” You say looking away from her eyes. 

“I do know when you’re lying, princess. Stop overworking yourself. You never get enough sleep.” Yuri says as she crosses her arms.

“Says the one inviting me to watch a movie at 3AM.” you roll your eyes at her.

“I know you’re gonna fall asleep anyways, just come here and cuddle with me already.” Yuri stretches her arms out to you.

You sit in between her legs and lean back against her chest. You sigh and dig your head into the crook of her neck, and she wraps her arms around you. **_So warm, so soft._ ** “You okay? Ice cream?” You nod and she feeds you a spoonful and chuckles. 

“Laughing at me again? What is it this time?” 

“Nothing, you just look like a bunny when you eat. It’s cute if I do say so myself.” 

“Whatever, anyway, what are we watching?” You say as you grab your laptop.

“Something boring, I just wanna fall asleep.” 

“The Notebook? I hate this movie, so it would just make sense.” 

“Great me too, start that trash” 

“Hey bub, we’re outta ice cream.” She’s been feeding you ice cream since the movie started, about time it would be gone. “Sorry Yul, that was the last one.” “Oh? Aw. Damn.” she says with a pout, “Let’s just buy more tomorrow, okay? Don’t worry.” you tell her and caress her cheek with your thumb. 

**\----**

“Heh, out like a light. I knew it.” This is just another one of the multiple times that Minju has fallen asleep on you. You stare at her for a while, memorizing all the little details on her face. **_Well aren’t you the prettiest girl in the world._ ** “People would kill to be with you, you know? I wonder who you’re waiting for.” You say in a whisper. you sigh and fix yourself so you can get some sleep. **_Right, so how can I get some sleep without waking up this big baby?_ ** Closing her laptop and setting to the side, slowly moving yourself downwards to not wake her up, and grabbing the blanket to cover the both of you. She looks so peaceful, so soft and quiet. You rub your hand up and down her back, you know it makes it easier for her to sleep. You kiss her forehead and she moves closer to you, grabbing onto your hoodie.

“It’s you.” 

**_Have you been awake all this time?_ **“Hm? Did you say something?” 

Minju sits up and holds your hands, “I said, it’s you. I’ve been waiting for you.” she says in her low, sleepy voice. **_REALLY? YOU'RE GONNA TALK TO ME SOUNDING LIKE THAT AND THINK I'LL BE OKAY AFTERWARDS?_ **

“What? I don’t-” 

“I like you, Yuri. I’m tired of waiting for you to say anything, so I’m gonna say it first.” 

You’re left speechless, your heart’s doing backflips, **_the prettiest girl in the world is telling me she likes me. Go figure._ **

“If you don’t feel the same way, it’s fine. I don’t want this to chang-”

“What? I like you too, Min. I just didn’t expect you to say it first.”

“Well, here I am, and I’m starting to fall in love with you more and more each day.”

“I--wow I never thought you would be a sweet talker.” Minju slaps your arm and pouts, “Hey! Be serious with me for once, don’t forget about the fact that I almost killed you earlier.” 

“Whatever, princess. The cat’s outta the bag. I like you and you like me. Now what?” 

“Now, I can make fun of you and you can’t ever get mad at me for it.”

“That’s already happening, what are you even talking about?”

“Exactly. Meaning I can double my annoying-ness on you! A win for me it is.” 

“Fine. Just kiss me after.” 

“We can start now if you want.” 

You laugh and put your face closer to hers, “you know, maybe I’m falling in love with you too.” she chuckles and closes the gap between the both of you, her lips tasting like strawberries from the ice cream, **_I could get used to this._ **

**\---**

It’s the morning after, last night definitely felt like a blur, but alas everything was so so real. You wake up with a sleeping Yuri next to you, you kiss her cheek and greet her. “Good morning, love.” you hear her talk into the pillow, her usual go-away-it’s-too-early noises. After a few minutes of continuous annoyance, she wakes up. “I’m up, I’m up. Good morning, princess.” 

“Come on, let’s do girlfriend stuff today!” you tell her as you go to the bathroom.

“You’re such a dork. Who says ‘girlfriend stuff’?” 

“Me, duh. Besides, I’m your dork.” 

“I know. I’m lucky.”

“Sweet talk later, come on! You’re so slow!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec.” she groans and gets out of bed slowly.

 **_I love you, you sleepy baby._ **


End file.
